Rayo de luz
by Myriam Mitsune
Summary: Nunca pensaste que así se sentiría tener un amigo. Encerrada, aburrida, sola aparte de Caramanchada y las pocas personas que sirven en tu castillo, la idea se veía más bien lejana. Como un cuento especialmente fantasioso, llegaste a pensar sería bonito que eso pasara .


N/A: Voy a ser honesta, extrañaba bastante escribir fanfiction. ¿Creían que estaba muerta? Jajaja... más o menos. Pero ese menos hace una diferencia.

En esta ocasión traigo un oneshot (¡cuándo no!). Más específicamente, se trata de mi participación en una actividad de Amigo Invisible que organizó un foro. "¿Tener a alguien escribiendo una petición mía? ¡Bienvenido sea!", pensé. Jajaja, ok, no. Fue entretenido tener que forzarme a mí misma a salir de mi zona de confort para escribir algo acorde a los gustos de otra persona. Ita, soy tu amiga invisible. Espero que te guste esto, porque lo hice con todo el amor que pude. También, ruego por no haber sido demasiado OOC xDU Quise hacer algo con tus otras peticiones pero todo lo que se me ocurría era demasiado corto, ¡lo siento por eso!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a George Martin, al igual que Canción de Hielo y Fuego. Dios me libre de escribir algo tan largo. <em>Esta historia participa en el tercer Amigo Invisible del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras<em>

* * *

><p>Nunca pensaste que así se sentiría tener un amigo. Encerrada, aburrida, sola aparte de Caramanchada y las pocas personas que sirven en tu castillo, la idea se veía más bien lejana. Como un cuento especialmente fantasioso, llegaste a pensar «sería bonito que eso pasara». Sería bonito ser como una niña normal, y correr por los pasillos y reír y jugar. Sería bonito ser feliz.<p>

A veces, te gustaría volver a esos días y darte un gran, reconfortante abrazo. Ahora sabes cómo se siente.  
>Y es mil veces mejor de lo que creías.<p>

No hay nada que te haga más feliz que verlo. «Bastardo», lo llaman, pero eso para ti no significa absolutamente nada. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo, cuando él te hace más feliz que cualquier persona de noble cuna que hayas conocido? Además, su madre es una lady, así que tu padre lo trata bien. Eso te hace aún más feliz.

Entre la oscuridad que tanto tiempo te había tragado, tu amigo llega a ti como un rayo de luz matinal.

Sólo puedes esperar que esta emoción dure para siempre.

* * *

><p>Melisandre te da miedo.<p>

Lo decides luego de que ella, una vez más, posa su mirada sobre tu amigo y sonríe de esa manera que, aunque es hermosa, te hace sentir que pasará algo malo. La primera vez trataste de distraerte, concentrarte en cualquier otra cosa, convencerte de que se trata de una coincidencia o acaso una extraña proyección de lo mucho que la mujer te intimida. La segunda, más teorías pasaron por tu mente, y tuviste que contenerte para no huir. Ahora simplemente no puedes soportarlo más.

Edric se ríe cuando le cuentas esto y, envalentonado, afirma que ni siquiera esa bruja será capaz de ganarle jamás. Estás segura de que al crecer será un gran y fuerte caballero y, por un momento, te dejas llevar por su confianza, riendo con él mientras ambos convierten todo esto en un juego que disfrutar.

Sin embargo, a la noche, las dudas te asaltan de nuevo. De lado sobre tu cama, rezas a los Siete, al Señor de la Luz y el dios que quiera escucharte para que velen por su seguridad.

Esa noche sueñas con tu rayo de luz siendo arrancado de tus brazos, y despiertas, la luna en lo más alto del cielo, con la sensación húmeda de tus lágrimas sobre la almohada.

* * *

><p>No estás segura de por qué lo haces. «Esto está mal», piensas vagamente. Se te ocurre un sinfín de razones por las cuales una dama no debería estar a estas horas en la habitación de un chico, pero luego de despertar de aquella pesadilla simplemente no pudiste volver a dormir y el solo pensamiento de sus brazos rodeándote mientras te acuna es increíblemente reconfortante. Tus nudillos chocan con la puerta, que es abierta por un niño de cabello negro y ojos azul eléctrico entrecerrados. Está muy dormido y no te cuesta notarlo, cosa que te resulta extrañamente divertida.<p>

—¿Edric? —musitas con timidez, la mirada fija en tus pies para no tener que mirarlo mientras oye tu petición—. Tuve una pesadilla… ¿puedo dormir contigo?

Ya está, lo dijiste. Ajeno a todo lo que sientes, a tu vergüenza, él parpadea con claro aturdimiento. Luego de unos momentos de silencio, murmura algo inentendible y se hace a un lado, invitándote a pasar. No te diste cuenta hasta ahora de que contenías la respiración, y mientras pasas, poco a poco el miedo se transforma en la adrenalina de realizar juntos alguna travesura.

Ambos suben a la cama y se arropan. Él se duerme casi al instante, aunque en realidad no sabes si lo de recién cuenta siquiera como estar despierto. Tú, que sientes que absolutamente nada te puede dañar así, tomas una decisión diferente.

Observas su rostro dormido hasta que los párpados te pesan y la noche te arrastra con delicadeza.

* * *

><p>Unos días después, y a pesar del dulce alivio que Edric te dio luego de aquellos inquietos sueños, el miedo continúa instalado en tu pecho. ¿Por qué tu padre se ve tan sombrío cuando se lo cruza? Es como si algo lo preocupara terriblemente. ¿Por qué Melisandre sigue sonriendo de esa manera? No lo entiendes y te asusta, pero callas acerca de lo que sientes. Estás con él y eso debería ser suficiente, ¿verdad? Te concentras una vez más, o al menos lo intentas, en el hermoso hecho de que tienes un amigo y dejas que esa felicidad crezca en tu interior. Sí, sí, sólo estás siendo paranoica.<p>

A pesar de que logras convencerte de ello, la semilla de la duda sigue sembrada en lo más profundo de tu corazón.

* * *

><p>Lo sabías.<p>

Rabia, ira, frustración, tristeza, resignación, dolor. Todas estas emociones se juntan en tu interior, luchando entre sí para ver quién te domina por más tiempo. Hacen que te duela la cabeza.

Lo sabías, ¿por qué no insististe en su momento? Tal vez, si Edric te hubiera creído, o lo hubieras hablado con alguien más, o hubieras tratado de hacer algo... Buscas desesperadamente algo a que aferrarte, sólo para darte cuenta de que de todas formas os habríais separado.

Encerrada en tu cuarto, sola una vez más, lloras amargamente por el amigo que han alejado de ti.

Te han quitado a tu rayo de luz.


End file.
